mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Drangheim City
}} Drangheim City is a city in Might and Magic IX. It is located in the Drangheim region, and is ruled by Jarl Sigmund the Stressed. It is one of the two locations where the party can find trainers to reach master level in weapon and armor skills, the other being Sturmford City. Background At one time, Clan Drangheim had been part of Clan Sturmford, but they broke away to form their own clan. This led to centuries of warfare between the two clans, with occasional brief periods of peace. At the time of the war against Tamur Leng, there had been peace between them for ten years, though the two clans were not speaking to each other. Buildings # City entrance. # Kluso's House. Part of the Steal the knife quest. # Jarl Sigmund the Stressed's castle. The location of the city's town portal stone. # The Mage's Hand: Magic store. # Fre's Touch: Healing temple. # Bank of Drangheim: Bank. # The Training Hall: Training grounds. # The Forged Hammer: Weapon and armor shop. # The Dancing Bard: Tavern. Characters * Sigmund the Stressed: Jarl. Found in his castle (point 3). * Sigtrygg Silkbeard: Guide. Also found in Jarl Sigmund's castle. * Lord Kluso: Quest character for the Steal the knife quest. Found in his home (point 2). * Daonai A'Norta a'meich: Spell seller. Found at The Mage's Hand (point 4). * Louhi Fresdotir: Healer. Found at Fre's Touch (point 5). * Keith Bloodaxe: Crusader promoter. Also found at Fre's Touch. * Hlif Ingimundssen: Banker. Found at the Bank of Drangheim (point 6). * Edina A'Mor: Banker hireling. Also found at the Bank of Drangheim. * Skuli Thorsteinssen: Instructor. Found at The Training Hall (point 7). * Rannveig Olafsdotir: Armorsmith. Found at The Forged Hammer (point 8). * Fintan A'Dlinn: Blacksmith. Also found at The Forged Hammer. * Thorkatla the Indiscreet: Innkeeper. Found at The Dancing Bard (point 9). * Beagan A'Ghrie: Assassin hireling. Also found at The Dancing Bard. * Atli the Quick: Assassin promoter. Also found at The Dancing Bard. * Guaire A'Velsi: Quest character for the Kill Guaire A'Velsi. Found outside The Dancing Bard. * Nicolai Ironfist: Quest giver who gives the Get Nicolai a job quest. Found at point 10. * Greudach A'Dorad: Quest character for the Find out who is spreading gossip quest. Found at point 11. * Aefentid A'Feslo: Master bow trainer. Found at point 12. * Hagar the Horrible: Master blade trainer. Found at point 13. * Cermak Atlor: Master cudgel trainer. Also found at point 13. * Fasolt Hreidmarssen: Master armor trainer. Found wandering the streets. * Krej Matla: Master armsmaster trainer. Found wandering the streets. * Cassidy A'Dorad: Master dodge trainer. Found wandering the streets. * Rannveig Hafgrimdotir: Master shield trainer. Found wandering the streets. * Comhghan A'Dorad: Master spear trainer. Found wandering the streets. * Thorhalla the Short: Master thrown weapons trainer. Found wandering the streets. * Galvin A'Mor: Master unarmed combat trainer. Found wandering the streets. Quests * Disable Anskram Keep's defenses: Jarl Sigmund wants the party to disable the defenses of Anskram Keep in Sturmford by opening its portcullis and lowering the drawbridge. * Retrieve the Crona Kiga from the Chasm of the Dead: To secure his rule over the clan, Jarl Sigmund wants the party to retrieve the Crona Kiga from the Chasm of the Dead. * Find out who is spreading gossip: Jarl Sigmund wants the party to find out who is spreading malicious gossip in Drangheim. * Steal the knife: Atli the Quick wants the party to steal Lord Kluso's knife from his home. * Kill Guaire A'Velsi: Atli the Quick wants the party to assassinate Guaire A'Velsi. * Defeat the Yobboes: Keith Bloodaxe wants the party to defeat the Yobboe Gang in the Drangheim region and return the things they have stolen. * Get Nicolai a job: Nicolai Ironfist wants the party to find him a job at a circus. Sources Category:Might and Magic IX towns